The present invention relates to a method and device for remotely positioning and connecting an end of an elongate element such as an oil production line, the connection being made to a connector integral with an installation which will be termed "main installation".
This invention may be applied more particularly to the field of offshore petroleum effluent production, when it is a question of connecting an end of a pipe to a connector immersed at a given depth.
Up to now, such connections have raised problems of reliability and required divers, which limited the depth at which they could be formed.